emerald eyes in a storm
by Xela3
Summary: a stormy day and toothless is bored and goes for a walk. and he finds another nighfury! a female. it start's of caotic with a dragon almost dying, and hiccup can problaby help. but can he win her trust? Rated M for suicidal thoughts and i do not own HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone… my first story was kind of a failure no rewievs or anything… so now i'm making a new one. it might contain lemons in a while but i don't think so. but still is rated M because there will be bad language and sexual refferences.

_The wind was flowing below her wings, making her cold. She got weaker and weaker and soon enough she started to lose air. All the sudden a wind came from the left causing her to loose control. She tried to aim for water but all she could see when she looked down was clouds. She closed her eyes and prepared for the impact._

General POV:  
in the forest it was wild and loud except for the singing colourfull birds who didn't even sing.  
and all alone in the woods walked a black dragon, a male nightfury.

the wind is blowing very strong today, Toothless thought.  
and indeed it was. The trees was shaking and some even falling to the ground with a loud smack… and up in the skies the clouds was spinning in a circle.  
Toothless looked up in the clouds and saw a tornado take shape. Toothless calculated a little bit and realised with relief that it is going away from Berk. But toothless couldn't stop looking at it.  
it's power and majesty interested toothless.

Toothless could sence a smell of water and storm and some bleeding fallen trees, but in the middle of the caos he could sence the smell of something different. Something he is used to…  
It smelled like… himself!

Then all of sudden he saw a black stripe fly out of the tornado and in to the forest.  
His pupils grew of curiosity.  
he stood like paralyzed for a minute then ran towards where the thing landed.

When he arrived he saw something that made him chocked, Another nightfury! He thought he was the last one. The other nighfury was black and had green eyes just like him! But the other nightfury was much smaller and had a huge scar going across it's wing. Toothless examined the other nightfury and realised it was a girl because he had his face right next to her private part.

Toothless turned his face away and started to blush. Then he went back to examine her body…  
she had a big scratch in her wing and there was no way she could fly.  
toothless did what he knew and tried to wake her up by pushing her head a little. No reaction.  
she was shaking and he guessed she was freezing. So he pulled out his wings and cuddled up with the new female. He stayed like that untill it started to become dark, toothless was sleepy and by then she didn't shake anymore. So he fell asleep.

"TOOTHLESS!" a voice of a boy cut through the cold night. it was hiccup…  
toothless was wondering how hiccup would react, and toothless didn't know how the new female would react against hiccup if she woke up. After all maybe she didn't meet humans or worse, was in war with humans. And toohless HAD to protect hiccup. That is something he promised himself.

so toothless ran to hiccup and stod in the way so he couldn't pass and said.  
"go away! You can get injured!" but all hiccup heard was some threatning growls…  
"what's the matter boy?" he asked confused… it is not often that toothless behaved agressive against him.  
Toothles did what he could. He grabbed hiccup by his clothes with his teeth and carried away hiccup.  
hiccup shouted and cursed all the way to hiccups house where toothless put hiccup down.  
"you want me to stay here?" hiccup asked.  
Toothless nodded and hiccup said  
"fine, but don't do anything stupid!" and crossed his arms.  
toothless sighed because it was usually hiccup who got himself into trubble.

That crossed arms was enough to convince toothless that hiccup wouldn't leave, he trusted toothless so if he had to stay, he had to stay.  
so toothless ran back to the female dragon and found her on the same spot still blacked out. So he rolled around her and gave her heat like recently. It was so comfortable so he let out a low purr.

All the sudden the females eyes flew open and she stood looking confused. At the sight of another dragon she started to panic to panic. She got scared by Toothless and started flapping her wings rapidly, but the air just went right through her wing giving no flight power and because only one wing gave her power, she fell to the ground. She thought she was going to die. There was no doubt about it.

In her panic she bit toothless' leg and started to run towards the forest. Sha ran right through and all the sudden a tree was blown out of the ground and fell on top of her.  
the small dragoness let out a roar of pain as her back snapped.

TOOTHLESS POV:

"Ouch!" I shout as I got bitten. I felt pain go through my leg but it wasn't that terrible.  
"I can still walk." I thought.  
"wait! I screamed to the girl. I never ment to scare you!" She set of towards the forest.  
"she don't know it here, i have to stop her!" i thought. so I ran after her. All the sudden i hear a roar of pain. "Oh no!" I thought when i ran towards the roar.  
as i saw her my heart stopped. She was laying still on the ground. A tree had fallen of top of her and her back was broken.  
"what should i do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" i thought. It was like a nightmare.  
i finally found a potentiall friend, i scared her and now a tree had broken her back.

"Hiccup!" i thought. He have to have the correct skills. He treated my leg when i fell of that cliff before.  
so i ran towards hiccup, and i think that was the fastest i have ran in five winters since i rescued hiccup from being killed by the dragon queen.

Hiccup was still in his house peacefully writing.  
I sticked my head through the open window.  
"come fast! An accident has occured and there is another nighfury a girl, don't ask how i know that, just follow me fast!" I screamed. He gave me a confuzed look and said settle down boy you look like you have seen a ghost or something. I stared at him angrily and said,  
"no but she will be soon if you don't come now!" i shouted.  
"you have to stop growling, i can't understand you" he said.  
oh yeah i forgot, humans are complete idiots. So instead I bit his coat and pulled towards the window.  
"STOP IT TOOTHLESS!" he yelled.  
i rolled my eyes and grabbed him with my mouth. (after i pulled back my teeth that will say.)

He yelled all the way to her and when they arrived I just dropped hiccup on the ground in front of the dragoness.

GENERAL POV:

Hiccups eyes grew when he saw the other nightfury. He took a moment to look what happened.  
a tree seemes to have fallen on her he thought.  
Hiccup gasped as he saw the spine, it was completely wrong placed. And then he saw the wing. "  
with a big hole in it it must be hard to fly." he thought.  
he commanded toothless to lift away the tree from her back. And as toothless did that he felt proud of his power. Hiccup didn't seem to notice and that made toothless a bit angry but he knew it was because of the serious moment.  
"stay with her toothless" hiccup yelled as he ran back to his house to get some needle and a string and some cotton.  
toothless stayed and saw that the female was awake.

"_**Ehr-. Hi**__…" _toothless said.  
She moaned from pain and whispered. "hi. :-"  
happy to get a answer, toothless said.

**"I'm sorry i scared you earlier, i truly am."  
**"**-:** It's ok. I was just scared of evereything at the moment. :-"  
"**heh… yeah…"** for a moment it was silent, toothles tried to brake that by asking.  
**"what is your name? Oh… heh.. maybe i should present myself first. I am toothless" **he said.

she started to giggle. But was fast to say i'm sorry when she saw toothless sad eyes.  
"-: it is an… speciall name:-" she wispered again. It was clear to toothless it hurted to laugh and talk for her.

"-: well… :-" she wispered.  
"-: My name is Emerald Eye but i prefer being called Emerald. :- she said  
the two dragons heard footsteps all the sudden. And in a second toothless arrived.  
Emerald hissed against him and toothless said:  
**"It is okay don't get mad! He is with me. He just want to help you, because you are pretty bad injured."**

She felt a sudden burst of pain flow trhough her body, especially in the back… and the she saw her wing. And shouted.  
"-: Oh no! Not again" she got pain from shouting and let out a big sigh. It was clear she was in grat pain…  
she took a quick look at hiccup and whispered "-: fine. :-"

toothless gave hiccup a nod to show he could start. And after an hour or so of clean pain her back had support by a plank that was put against her back with a simple string.  
"this is to keep the back straight to not get any worse, and it helps healing go faster."  
Emerald sighed and laid down. It took some effort to not bend her back as she did, but she succeded after a while. When she was comfortable hiccup went to fix her wing. With a nail and some string it went on a few minutes, and she could barely feel it. Hiccup didn't know if it was a good or bad sign… but in the end they settled down. Emerald chose to stay alone, but toothless sneeked in while she slept and hiccup went to bed knowing that today he was proud of himself.

sorry for such a short chapter but i don't write alot so i am not used to this. And also i am swedish so i am bad at english. So it will be basic english and not complicated… hope you enjoyed…

please review, and see you in the next chapter...  
more will be out soon… i am writing already. Xela3 says LF (love from) sweden…  
_


	2. hiccup's accident

An Emerald eye in the storm. CHAPTER II

Emerald woke up and almost screamed. she got scared as she saw a big black shadow next to her! She soticed it was only her shadow and laughed to herself. She turned around to see ANOTHER shadow and this time it was not HER shadow! She keept herself from screaming once again because it was just toothless.  
"geeze i need to calm down!" she thought to herself…  
she sighed as she felt the pain when she tried to stand up. Wait… she got up? She was amazed! One night and her back was movable again. She carefully tried to clean her tail. Leaning far back and only felt a small pain. She started to cry. She was so happy. She though she would be unable to move for the rest of her life.  
whatever that human did it worked!

She carefully unfolded her wings and started to straighten them out. Halfway to full lenght she felt a sharp pain hit her back…  
okay… maybe not yet. she thought to herself making a small twitch with her mouth from the pain…

toothless was starting to move his legs and his breathing became irregular. His eyes slowly began to open.

"Toothless! I can move my back! It is just hurting a bit! I can move it!" she yelled with joy.  
"**wha-what**?" he answered with a confuzed look on his face. He's eyes was sleepy and he looked like he ate a bad fish or something. With other words, he looked like he was going to puke.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emerald.  
"**i know i have a yellow tail**." he said before falling to the ground… Snooring…  
guess he was too tired she thought to herself.  
"yellow tail?" she asked herself.

then toothless started to moan loudly as he woke up from his slumber.  
"good morning" she said with a teasing smile.  
toohless blinked as the sun hit him in the eyes.  
she couldn't keep herself from asking.

"Yellow tail?" She asked with curiosity.  
"**yellow tail**?" he asked confuzed.  
"yes yellow tail…" she said.  
"**what yellow tail**?" toothless asked getting more and more confuzed.  
"i don't know, you should!" she said…  
"**but i was asleep how should i know**?" he said with a weird look on his face.

she explained to him that he woke up and was looking all dizzy and that he said yellow tail then fell back asleep.  
"**yellow tail**?" toothless asked himself.

"**by the way! Hey… can you move your back now?"** he asked with big eyes as she was bending her back when she laid back down…  
she bursted, not being able to hold her mouth any more, and was talking in hyper speed…

"**Woa, Woa, Woa... slow down**!" toothless said.  
she rolled her eyes and said again but slower with a smile on her face.

"yes. I woke up this morning, still tired like always. And noticed that i could bend my back. I cleaned myself then I tried to fly, but that hurt."  
okay so she can still not fly but she can move her back… after ONE night. He thought with missbelief.  
he looked at her and he couldn't help it… she was Beutiful! Her scales was perfectly sized and she had a beutiful smile.

And her eyes… as he looked into them he could feel the rest of the world dissapear only her beutiful eyes was existing in his world. He looked in their depht and felt himself dragged to the beutiful green emerald eyes.

"err- what are you doing?"  
toothless was dragged back to the normal world, realising he was leaning towards her and he was about 10 centimeters away from her face. He dragged himself away and started to blush. He blessed his scales for hiding the most of his tomato red skin.

"**uhm- i was just- uhm… uhm… falling asleep again! Yes… falling asleep…**" he said embaressed.  
his blush was so intense that his cheeks felt like they was on fire.  
he laid down and closed his eyes to pretend that he really was tired…

emerald gave toothless a confuzed look as he laid down. He closed his eyes and was breathing calmly.  
he really get's weird when he is tired she thought to herself.

**Later on the day:**  
toothless opened hit eyes, next to a sleeping female nightfury. She breathed steadily and had her eyes closed. He looked at her.  
she truly is beutiful he thought to himself. Her belly started to growl, she didn't notice because she was sleeping but toothless noticed. so he went away and sat down to fish. He saw a big juicy fish and freezed, letting the fish get closer to the beach. Toothless quickly spat a fireball at the fish's direction. The water silenced the sound from the blast but the blast sent water up, high up in the air…

The water landed all around him and he bend forward to catch the dead fish that he expected floating on the water… but it didn't.  
confuzed he looked around him. Not on the ground, not in the water. He just sat down, not understanding where the fish could have gone. He looked up at the sun and there it was! Hanging in a tree…  
how in blaze did it get up in the tree! He thought surprised.

He walked to the tree and sat down below it staring at the fish.  
he tried to tackle the tree with his back but only succeded to rip of some of his scales.  
he gave out a loud growl of frustration.  
his teeth popped out and he started biting the tree and shaking it furiously.  
the tree's leaves was falling but not the fish! It just hanged there teasing him. It didn't get better of the fact that the fish was still moving.

"**ENOUGH!**" he roared at the fish! Now it was personal! He spread out his claws and started to climb the tree. As he was getting closer to the top the entire tree was starting to lean over the water. He was climbing and climbing and soon he was almost at the fish. He nibbled at the fish and could almost get it in his mouth.

Then he fell, without a fish in his mouth, and landed back first in the water.  
he wuickly got back up and looked in the tree.  
the fish was now gone.  
he looked around and found it right next to the water just laying there in the sand. He laughed and said.  
"**you are screwed stupid fish!**" he strotted towards the fish and bent down to pick it up. As he bent down the fish started to spasm, and slapped toothless with his fin on his nose.  
and if you don't know a dragons nose is wery sensitive.

He wimpered in pain as the fish got drawn back to the sea by a wave and it swimmed away.  
toothless just stared at it as it began to dissapear. As he dipped his nose in the water to cool it down he thought. I got owned by a fish. but the water felt good. and it made the pain dissapear. He pulled his head away from the water as he heard a giggle behind him. he turned around to find Emerald sitting in the sand giggling so hard she couldn't even breathe.

He blushed as he asked.  
**"how long did you sit there?" **  
emerald gasped from laughter and said.  
"Since you tried to blow the fish up."

He went back to a sunny spot and laid down with a sigh.  
**"i was just going to get you a fish." ** he said with a sad voice.  
Emerald stopped to giggle when she saw his sad eyes.  
"hey cheer up. Next time you will get it…" she said.

after laying with toothless and trying to cheer him up, footsteps was hearable. But it sounded so weird to emerald.  
stomp-squeek-stomp-squeek-stomp… soon hiccup was visible at the top of the cliff, with a basket of fish in his hands. She saw he had a metal leg instead of his normal one. He threw the basket with fish down and he laughed at the new dragon as she hopped on to the fish furiously chewing.

"_hehe, i guess she was hungry." _ he said with a teasing voice. Toohless watched hiccup as he started to climb down the cliff.  
about halfway his prostetic fell of and hiccup lost his grip.

toothless noticed this and his world started to go in slow motion. He jumped towards hiccup and caught him with his mouth in hiccups healthy leg, and hiccup shouted in pain. Toothless felt the taste of blood in his mouth… Human blod! He quickly realised he forgot to retract his teeth! Toothless teeth was deeply in hiccups leg, and as fast as he felt that he retracted the teeth and let hiccup down on the ground.

He couldn't believe it! He hurt hiccup! His only friend!  
his thoughts was crazy in his mind. He hurt hiccup!  
"**I hurt hiccup!" ** he shouted as he jumped into the forest. He gave a last look at hiccup, on his bleeding leg.

Tears began to flow down toothless cheek. Toothless bit himself hard in the leg before taking of in the forest.

_**A black lonely dragon, was running in the forest. Dragon tears running down his cheekas he beated himself up in his mind. He had one real friend, a human. And that friend was now hurt because of him. He couldn't live with the fact he might have lost his only friend. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. Yes he knew… a terrible friend, that is what he was! He saw the picture of a bleeding friend in his mouth continued to flash in his mind as he stood next to the cliff looking down at the sharp rocks below…**_


	3. toothless dead?

Hi there! Sorry for the time to get the new chapter up. But i totally forgot about my story i'm sorry! But now it will be back to the usual…

emerald didn't know what to do! Follow toothless or stay with the human or just run away, after all her wings was functional. But th ehuman was the only one that made her able to fly. And toothless is the first dragon she has seen in weeks! And after all, he and emerald is the only nightfuries left.

The small human was crying. She didn't know if it was because of pain or because his friend ran away but he was defenetly crying. And even more remarkable he was trying to climb up the walls, without using his legs!  
"TOOTHLESS!" he cried out, but the words never reached the dragon that floated in the water below the cliff he jumped from. Hiccup didn't know where the dragon was but he knew that the f´dragon blamed himself. But he shouldn't! hiccup though with tears in his eyes, he saved my life. Hiccup looked at the leg the dragon had put his teeth in. It was a huge wound and if hiccup didn't do something soon he'd die.

At the same time as hiccup searched for the green iron flower that healed wounds, emerald stood in chock. She decided that the human was not as important as savingher own kind so she ran after the weak scent of toohless. She followed the scent through the forest and out on the cliff. She realized what toothless had done and let out a roar of despair. She looked out over the water and could see a big black figure in the water below. She quickly unfolded her wings and flew herself down into the water. The water was cold, but her inner flame kept her from freezing. She swam up to toothless and swam under him. She lifted his snout above the water. A dragon can hold their breath alot longer than a human, but not forever… she lifted his body and it was very heavy, so she had to do everything she could to get him up on to the shore. She swam with the heavy body to the shore and put toothless down in the grass, right before she passed out of exhaustion.

hiccup had found what he was looking for, the big green plant with a flower that looked alot like a apple. He took teh leaves from the plant and wrapped them around his leg.  
then he tried to stand up. It hurt, but he could stand the pain. He went back to the cove and saw two dragons lie in the grass. He slowly approached the two dragons and realised it was toothless and emerald. Toothless did not look to good. His eyes was shut and his belly was teared apart. Hiccup settled down next to emerald and realised she had a pulse. He sat down next to toothless and he froze. Toothless had no pulse… hiccup cleared his mind and thought that he didn't fell in the good spot so he listened for the warm calm breathes of his friend, but they never came…

**I am terribly sorry about the short chapter but it was late and i was tired and started to run out of imagination so i will continue soon!**


End file.
